Toronto vs Washington
Is a series in the 2016 NHL playoffs. It features seeded number two Toronto Maple Leafs who finished with a 67-12-3 record versus the number seven seeded Washington Capitals who finished with a record of 61-8-13. Game 1 Game 1 was on April 7, 2016 at Air Canada Centre in Toronto,Ontario,Canada. It started off with the Maple Leafs starting James van Reimsdyk, Nazem Kadri, Auston Matthews, John Scott, and Tyler Bozak. Meanwhile, the Washington Capitals started Alexander Ovechkin, Nicklas Backstrom, Eric Fehr, Brooks Orpik, and John Erskine. The goalies for each team were Garrett Sparks for Toronto and Braden Holtby for Washington. It started off when Backstrom high-sticked Bozak and it led to Bozak scoring two seconds into the power play. The Bozak goal was assisted by Joffrey Lupul and John Scott. Then, 8:32 seconds later, James van Riemsdyk scored a goal to make it 2-0 Maple Leafs. This goal was assisted by Nazem Kadri and Auston Matthews. After the first period, the score was Maple Leafs 2, Capitals 0. The Capitals had 2 penalty minutes to the Maple Leafs 0. In the second period, the only goal was by Tyler Bozak at 7:59 of the second period. It was assisted by Kadri and Matthews again. There was no penalty minutes in the second period. In the third period with 7:06 already off the clock, Auston Matthews scored to make it 4-0. The goal was assisted by Bozak and Kadri. After being frustrated, Alexander Ovechkin elbows Tyler Bozak and is given a two minute minor for elbowing. 8 seconds later, Kadri scores to make it 5-0. The goal was assisted by Colton Orr who was given two five minute majors for fighting. The first fight was Orr vs Joel Ward. And the second one was against John Erskine. Erskine was also given two five minute majors for fighting. The second fighting major was in a fight against John Scott. Blake Kessel, the brother of Phil Kessel, then got a goal that was assisted by Matthews, van Remisdyk, and Kadri. Lastly, Tyler Bozak got the hat trick on a empty net goal with :06 left. The final score was Maple Leafs 6, Capitals 0 with game 2 being on April 10 at Air Canada Centre with Toronto having a 1-0 series lead. Game 2 Game 2 was on April 10, 2016 at Air Canada Centre in Toronto,Ontario,Canada. It started off with the Maple Leafs starting James van Reimsdyk, Nazem Kadri, Auston Matthews, John Scott, and Tyler Bozak. Meanwhile, the Washington Capitals started Alexander Ovechkin, Nicklas Backstrom, Eric Fehr, Brooks Orpik, and John Erskine. The goalies for each team were Garrett Sparks for Toronto and Braden Holtby for Washington. Just like last game, the Maple Leafs got off to a hot start. Morgan Rielly scored on the powerplay after Braden Holtby got a two minute minor for delay of game. William Nylander and Leo Komarov. Then 5:37 later, Jake Gardiner scored on the one timer. The Gardiner goal was assisted by Tyler Bozak, Connor Brown, and Roman Polák. After a 2-0 lead at the first intermission for the Maple Leafs, the shot total was 16 for Toronto and 12 for Washington. After a 2-0 first period lead, the Maple Leafs scored again this time by Ben Smith and the goal was assisted by Joffrey Lupul and John Scott. After the rest of the period was scoreless and the score at Toronto 3, Washington 0, the shot total was 27 for Toronto and 23 for Washington. After five scoreless periods for the Capitals, Evgeny Kuznetsov scored on the backhand to make it 3-1 Maple Leafs. The Kuznetsov goal was assisted by Tom Wilson, Karl Alzner, and Matt Niskanen. Then, Alexander Ovechkin scored on a wrist shot to make it 3-2. The Ovechkin goal was assisted by Jay Beagle, Nicklas Backstrom, and TJ Oshie. Then, Mitchell Marner scored the empty net goal to make it 4-2 Leafs. Then, Auston Matthews scored again to make it 5-2 Maple Leafs. The Maple Leafs lead the series 2-0. Game 3